


Dark Woods - Supernatural Summergen Gift Exchange 2016

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Illustration, Skinwalker, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: Sam and Dean are on a hunt in the woods in a small town in Colorado.  They weren't prepared for the skinwalker hiding within.  The hunters become the hunted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Illustration created as a gift to winchestersinthedrift for the [spn_summergen.](http://spn-summergen.livejournal.com/)

  
  
Source: [Background](http://kuschelirmel-stock.deviantart.com/art/Premade-BG-Pond-With-Stairs-In-The-Woods-324635570)  



End file.
